Project Distortion
|singers = YOHIOloid, GUMI, MAIKA, and MAYU |producers = ghostie |links = * }} Background Project Distortion is an original song by ghostie featuring four VOCALOIDs; YOHIOloid, GUMI, MAIKA, and MAYU. In the story, a doctor and some nurses operate on a young boy, turning him into a monster by distorting his body and changing him by twisting him about and removing and switching all sorts of things that shouldn't have been touched. Some of the methods that the doctors supposedly used (known from references in the lyrics) were lobotomy, laryngectomy, maxillectomy, exenterations, dental extraction, amputations, krukenburg procedure, and probably others. (Some of these procedures are rather disturbing, so research them at your own risk). Succeding versions was drunk and both he and Ghost thought it would be funny. |color = ryuto}} Lyrics Just as imagined Waking up under very bright lights My system full of dread and the doors slamming open Hold still, breathe in Anesthetics work like magic, cutting off any feelings one has Three patches that count to the beat of the human heart Count down from ten Mark an X on the patient's face Sterile instruments make their debut on a stage of flesh And the human heart beats faster Why am I sewn to breathing tubes Colored rusted with iodine and blood as she opens up And I hear my heart beat faster Laryngectomy to silence the nausea Biting the tongue after dental extraction Put into place, tied down and arranged And is never the same again Wide, open eyes and a hazy view My, oh my, this is distortion! Every little part of anatomy Caving in, making anew Hour after hour, until the end Drawing the line with a scalpel All for the taste of humanity Lose it all through an IV line Torn by the tendons Amputate till there's nothing left, As nothing's there to feel and the loss of prosthetics Orbitalclasts over every eye Disconnect the prefrontal cortex And you cease your thoughts, there's no need to fear anymore Arms and legs unwind and twist Veins and nerves in the digits we saved Turning numb and cold, feeling not a thing Keep cutting Exenteration and maxillectomy Leaving the facial construction inverted Arms turned to pincers and limbs gone amiss And they're never the same again Secluded in oxygen The pulsing of blood as she opens up Now my heart beats faster Eyes removed and a hazy feel My, oh my, this is distortion! Nothing feels better than creation Twisted minds think a lot alike Now anesthetics are wearing off Soon all the pain will be born again All for the loss of humanity Stretch the skin and stitch it closed (La la la...~) Finally our work is done Welcome to Project Distortion Vandalize psychology Change the mind of humankind In the light of the hospital And the smell of entrails This is the creature lurking here We've created a masterpiece Ignore ethical morality Nothing matters anyways This is the joy of monstrosity And the horror of apathy Unhinged looks and this body of mine My, oh my, this is distortion! Tears can't flow from these empty eyes This is forever until the end External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring MAYU Category:Songs featuring MAIKA Category:English group rendition songs ⓑ Category:Self-covers Category:Remastered songs